One Night for Two
by loveonthego
Summary: He was supposed to spend his Friday night with Veneziano, just the two of them. Why the hell was Prussia there instead? ※Secret Santa for musicandteddybears (Prumano Secret Santa 2013 event)


**Written for the Prumano Secret Santa 2013**

_Secret Santa for **musicandteddybears **_

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

**Title:** "One Night for Two"

**Characters/Pairing Involved:** Prussia / Romano ; tiny hint of GerIta

**Summary:** He was supposed to spend his Friday night with Veneziano, just the two of them. Why the hell was Prussia there instead?

* * *

**One Night for Two**

* * *

"Don't be such a sourpuss, Romano." The albino's usually loud voice, now toned down to a whisper, broke through the Italian's continuous spat of curses and grumblings in his native tongue as they sat beside each other inside a dark movie theater. Romano clicked his tongue, another obvious display of his foul mood. "_Che_! Who're you calling a sourpuss, you fucking potato bastard?!" The brunette hissed, earning a few angry stares from the others and some making hush sounds at him. Romano couldn't give a damn right now, and in fact, he'd best be on his way back home—this wasn't how he planned to spend his Friday evening in the first place, not with the potato bastard's older brother at least.

Grabbing his coat, the grumpy Italian stormed out of the movie house, ignoring Prussia's protests about how he shouldn't leave in the middle of a movie and that he's wasting the money Italy used to buy them movie tickets. Right, this was all because of Veneziano.

He should have known better that his little brother was capable of little tricks such as this. Asking him out to the movies on a Friday night, even volunteering to shoulder the expenses for the tickets, and then instead of showing up he makes Prussia go in his place. All this just to go out and spend the whole night with that lump of muscles everyone calls Germany.

"Hey—! I said 'hey!' goddammit!" Prussia called out for the nth time since he had followed Romano out of the movie house, and this time sounding a bit annoyed he pulled the shorter man by the arm to face him. "What the fuck—?!" Romano cursed out loud in surprise as he stopped in his tracks and shot the Prussian one of his death glares. He was expecting the older nation to make fun of him as usual or maybe yell at him for running off like that, but all he got was a heavy sigh. Romano's brows furrowed as he received such an unexpected response from the usually arrogant and obnoxious Prussia and he couldn't help but wonder if the popcorn he was eating earlier had been poisoned.

"Look—" Prussia began, slowly letting go of his arm, "I get that you're pissed about your brother ditching you for mine—don't glare at me—but, that doesn't mean you should ruin your whole night just because of it." Besides, if Romano continues acting like that, even his Friday night would be ruined along with it. Italy entrusted his older brother to him after all, he wouldn't want to disappoint his cute little friend.

On the other hand, he also didn't like the idea that their brothers were using him to keep the older Italian from running after them. He deserved to have some fun too, some real fun and not something someone else set up for him with a person who would probably murder him if he said one wrong word. Not that he had anything against the brunette; truth be told, Prussia had always thought that Romano was attractive, even more so than Italy. The younger Italian was cute indeed, he admits that, but Romano was—if he were to describe him honestly— a real beauty, and if only Spain wasn't always around the Southern half of Italy and if only Romano himself didn't constantly pushed him and everyone else away, he'd probably take a shot at him.

Looking at Romano, who was now standing there with his lips pursed and slightly pink cheeks puffed, he grinned widely and slumped his arm around the Southern Italian's shoulder. "Let's show our little brothers that we can have fun just as much as they do!"

* * *

"So tell me again _why_ the hell are we here?"

The scowl on Romano's face couldn't have been clearer as they walked side by side in an amusement park that night. Prussia, busy munching on some chips, let his eyes wander and looked for an attraction to ride on. "I told 'ya, we're going to have lots of fun together." He replied matter-or-factly and kept his mouth busy with more chips. He heard the Italian groan beside him and glanced down at the smaller nation. Romano sure was hard to please.

"Of all places, why an amusement park, you bastard? Are you treating me like a kid?!" The Southern Italian complained, stomping his feet angrily on every step and throwing random profanities under his breath.

Prussia tried not to laugh at how adorable Romano's angry face looked like—red, puffed cheeks that almost made him look like a tomato, and the way his brows knitted on top of those fiery eyes of him made him want to just hug the smaller man and dote at him. No wonder Spain was always all over this guy; he was just as attractive and as adorable as Italy was, maybe even more. "Amusement parks are fun! It's not just for kids, you know." The albino grinned, giving Romano a thumbs up.

Looking unconvinced, the Italian just kept glaring at him like he usually does, still not letting go of that pout. Prussia was quick to notice this and sighed in defeat. "Look, I just want to help you feel better, okay? And I want us to have fun together—to bond! Going out for drinks would usually be my only option, but I know you don't like drinking beer and you'll just probably drown yourself in wine or something if we go to a bar. If I let you do that, there really isn't much room for us to bond properly when we're both drunk or if one of us is. Besides, I told your brother I'd take care of you."

Seeing the usually arrogant Prussia all slightly flustered and sincere like that was a rare sight, and Romano couldn't help but feel genuinely touched about it. With an attitude like his, it never crossed his mind that one of the people he had always bad-mouthed and treated badly would be so concerned over him like that. Knowing that someone wanted to spend time and bond with him—never mind the fact that Prussia was there in the first place because of Veneziano—and that despite him acting that way Prussia didn't leave him on his own, it made Romano finally calm down and reconsider the situation.

Digging through Prussia's bag of chips, the Italian grabbed a handful and threw it at the albino's face. "W-What the—" Prussia stepped back and brushed away the crumbs that caught on to his face. He was there being serious and then Romano just randomly throws chips at him, now looking satisfied and smirking triumphantly in front of him—wait, what? Romano was smirking? Prussia was caught off guard once more as he just stood there looking at Romano as if he was a ghost. He was not expecting that. "Stop looking like an idiot—which you are, by the way—and start walking. Just telling me that you want to bond with me and standing there like some stupid potato won't make anything happen." The brunette turned away in an attempt to hide that faint shade of pink dusting his cheek and headed towards the ferris wheel; it looked less scary and more safer than the ones Prussia would most probably suggest later on.

Snapping back to his senses, Prussia failed to stop a wide grin from forming on his lips as he followed behind the Italian, throwing a few chips on his back. "That's not fair, why are you the one choosing what we're riding?"

Romano clicked his tongue and brushed the crumbs off his back, consequently telling the other to stop throwing chips at him or he'll kick his face. "If you want to bond with me, then we're riding whatever I choose!"

Prussia wouldn't lie, he felt a little elated that Romano wasn't pushing him away this time. The wide grin on his face only grew wider as he grabbed the Italian's wrist and pulled him towards the direction of the ferris wheel. "Gotcha!"

* * *

"W-We're up so high, damn it…" Romano shuddered as he took a peek from the window and saw the height they were currently in. Good thing the ferris wheel didn't turn so fast or else he'd be dead out of fear by now. On the other hand, Prussia looked like he was enjoying the experience. "_Kesesese!_ High places suit such an awesome being like me! Makes me feel like I'm above everyone else!" Looking over at Romano, he grinned, "Ah, but since I like you, I'll let you be second most awesome next to me so we can look down on everyone together!"

The words that slipped out of the Prussian's lips caused the temperature to rise towards Romano's cheeks and he quickly shrugged it off by punching the potato bastard on his shoulder. He only got a chuckle as a response while Prussia kept himself busy with the view outside.

"You think Veneziano and that stupid brother of yours are having more fun than us?" The brunette suddenly asked, leaning back on his seat. Considering how close the two of them were, there was no way Prussia and he could have more fun than them. "Who cares?" Prussia just blurted out, his attention still outside. It seemed like they were already on their way down. "We're having fun together, isn't that enough? Heck, I doubt West even knows what fun means! _Kesesese!_"

As Prussia finally pulled his attention away from the lights and the view outside, he gave Romano's back a pat. "Stop thinking about them and think about yourself more, alright?"

There it was again, that silly little grin on that stupid potato's face and saying all those things to him, making his stomach churn. For someone stupid and obnoxious like Prussia, it was surprising that he could tell him all those things that actually made sense to him and made him feel good about himself. Maybe they should bond more in the future? Yeah, right.

As their ride finally reached its end, Romano decided to just let go of everything else for the rest of the night and have fun. Veneziano would be so sorry he chose that lump of muscles over him today! Turning to Prussia before the door opens, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the taller man's pale cheeks. "_Tu sei una patata stupido. Mi piace._"

Romano stepped out of the ferris wheel as soon as a staff opened the door for them, leaving Prussia dumbfounded and almost landing flat on his face when he tripped on his way out.

The night was still long for both of them.

* * *

**A/N:** "_Tu sei una patata stupido. Mi piace._" = "You're a stupid potato. I like that."


End file.
